Righteous Glory
by paiji15
Summary: Sasuke, a boy with extreme musical talent, meets a boy with pink hair that introduces him to the life he's always wanted. SasuNaru Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Sasunaru story EVER. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Uchiha Sasuke's eyelids dropped only to quickly snap open again. He heard a small chuckle and knew it was his older brother laughing at him. He just ignored him and tried to focus on what his father was saying.

The family was at a business dinner with the partners and long time friends the Hyuuga's and the Sabaku's. The Hyuuga family consisted of Hioshi, Kyoko (1), Neji, and Hinata. The Sabaku's consisted of Iwao (2), Temari, Kankuro, Garra, and Sasori. Sasuke's own family was his father Fuguka, his mother Mikoto, his brother Itachi, cousin Sai, and himself. There were two more people there, Kisame and Deidra, who were god friends of Itachi and Sasori.

Sasuke hated going to these affairs with his family. They were always long and dull, his brother and cousin, along with his brother friends would irritate and piss him off to no end. The only people he got along with were Neji, who was his best friend, and Hinata, who he rarely ever talked to. He and Gaara were just too much alike to get along.

Sasuke's father was still going on about how poor the service was at the restaurant they were at when a sudden movement caught his eye and he looked across the table at Neji. Neji's light purple eyes (a family trait) locked on to his onyx ones; the Neji quickly stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth and rolled his eyes to the ceiling like he was dead. Then a second later his usual stoic expression was back on his back like it never left. Sasuke gave a small smirk. At least he wasn't the only one suffering.

Sasuke allowed himself a moment to look around the place they were having dinner at. It was kind of like a bar, pretty different from were they usually eat at. The adults at the table decided they wanted to try something new, but from the way they were complaining about the service they didn't like it. The place was small and smoky, the lights hazy, and the atmosphere was loud and chaotic.

Sasuke loved it.

It was urban and fresh. It even had a small stage and a dance floor in the corner. The stage had an old, worn out drum set on it. It reminded Sasuke of when he learned how to play the drums. He was actually pretty good too, but no one knew he could play except for Neji. It his father found out he'd be furious, saying he had wasted time that he could have spent studying.

In truth, Sasuke loved music. He envied the artists he saw on TV and in Magazines, the way they could express themselves when he had to keep everything bottled up.

Sasuke sighed and looked around the bar again. That's when he saw something he'd never seen before in real life.

Pink hair.

Sasuke was taken aback and continue to take in the youth's appearance. It was a male, around his age seventeen or eighteen, kinda on the short side, and in full punk attire. Spiky pink hair, dark eyeliner, black t-shirt, tight skinny jeans, and black high top chucks.

He couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He just seemed like the type of person he needed to help him out of his boring, routine life.

So Sasuke made his decision. He was going to attempt to be friends with the pink haired boy.

He turned to his brother and whispered in his ear that he was going to the restroom. Itachi nodded his head once and went back to listening to Fuguka. Sasuke got up from the table, the only person to notice was Neji.

Sasuke was a little nervous walking up to the pink haired boy, which was unusual as he was hardly ever nervous. When he got near he heard the boy talking on the phone. There was panic and worry in the teen's voice.

"What do you mean you can't play?" he said into his phone, "Well, it you sprained your wrist, there's no way you can play the drums tonight…yea…uh huh…rest up a bit…we'll just have to cancel or reschedule or something…alright, bye. Dammit!"

'This is my chance!' Sasuke tapped the pink haired boy on the shoulder causing the boy to turn around, looking at Sasuke with questioning blue eyes.

'Excuse me, I couldn't help overhear that you need a drummer. I'm pretty okay. I could help you, if you want."

The pink haired boy's eyes widened and his face broke out into a huge grin. "Really?! That'd be amazing! We were only doing a cover song, so if you know it, it shouldn't be that hard for you to keep up. What's your name?" the boy said enthusiastically.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Great to meet cha!" he said grinning still. They shook hands.

So the pink haired boy's name was Naruto. Unique, just like his hair.

"What song are you playing?" Sasuke asked. He prayed it was a song he knew, that way he wouldn't make a fool of himself.

"We're playing 'Every You Every Me." You know it?"

Sasuke almost sighed in relief. That was actually one of his favorite songs. He shouldn't have much of a problem. "Yea, I know it."

"Great!" Naruto said and if possible grinned even wider. "Come on. Let me show you who you'll be playing with." Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and pulled him threw the crowd to the stage.

Sasuke hadn't noticed the crowd before, it much have just got there. The crowd was full of teens and college students with pierced body parts, funky clothes and even funkier hair. Sasuke never dreamed he'd be apart of this world. He was growing excited.

When he and Naruto got to the stage Sasuke notice 3 people with instruments in their hands. He guessed that these were Naruto's band mates.

"Okay everyone," Naruto said to the others, "this is Sasuke and he's going to fill in for Kabuto. That dumbass sprained his wrist. At least that's what he said." Sasuke swore he heard someone mumble "Troublesome." "Sasuke, this is who you'll be playing with tonight. The one leaning on the stage is Shikamaru. He plays bass." Shikamaru was tall, but not as tall as Sasuke with and ear full of piercings, spiky hair pulled into a ponytail, and a tired, bored stare. "Next to him is Kiba, he plays first guitar." Kiba had wild brown hair, a pierced nose and lip, and a feral grin. "And TenTen. She plays second guitar." TenTen had her dark brown hair in two buns. She was the most normal looking person in the group.

"What do you play?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Well, I can play the guitar and piano, but I'm the vocals for most of our songs." That shocked Sasuke. Naruto didn't seem like he had the voice to be the vocals in a band.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when he was handed some drumsticks, given to him by TenTen. "Thanks"

"No problem." she said in a high pitched voice.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked them all.

"Ready." Then they all stepped onto the little stage and Sasuke sat behind the drums, ready to play.

* * *

Itachi was listening to his parents talk to everyone when he noticed something. Sasuke wasn't back yet. He turned around in his seat to see if Sasuke was on his way back to their table. Their food finally showed up not to long ago. However, to his surprise he did find Sasuke, but he was on the other side of the bar talking to a kid with bright pink hair.

"What is he doing?" he wondered aloud, catching everyone's attention causing them to look in Sasuke's direction.

"When did Sasuke leave the table?" Mikoto asked.

"About ten minutes ago."

"Why is he over there with all _those_ people?" Fuguka asked, saying those as if it were a curse word.

The whole table was shocked when Sasuke got on the stage and sat down behind the drums. When he started playing them they all gasped except for Neji, who was trying to pretend that he was surprised too.

Suddenly everyone heard silverware hitting the table and every head snapped to look at Fuguka. They could all tell that He. Was. Pissed.

* * *

Sasuke was having the time of his life. He could hear Naruto's voice drone out the words he, himself, knew by heart, over the other instruments. They were good. Really, really good. And he was playing with them. He would feel the adrenaline course through his body, the beats flowing through his arms as he beat the drums.

'_Sucker love is heaven sent. _

_You pucker up, our passion's spent._

_My hearts a tart, your body's rent. _

_My body's broken yours is spent.'_

He couldn't believe how good they were. They sounded amazing.

He loved the way Naruto's voice sounded. It was breathy and left him breathless. The sorrow in Naruto's voice almost broke Sasuke's heart.

_Every me and every you,_

_Every me and every you,_

_Every me…he._

The song ended and Sasuke stood up. For the first time his realized the crowd was cheering. They were all shouting a name in a language he didn't understand. It sounded something like Yoshi, like the dinosaur from the Mario games.

Naruto said something into the mic which he couldn't understand for the cheering that got louder. When the others started to walk off the stage Sasuke followed. When they got to the spot where Sasuke meet Naruto, Naruto turned to face Sasuke.

"You were brilliant!" he shouted, "I thought you said you were only okay.

"Yea, man!" Kiba cut in. "That was amazing!" Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement along with TenTen who was smiling brightly at him.

"Thanks. I had fun up there." Sasuke replied. He was so happy that they liked his playing.

"Hey!" Naruto said, "How would you like to be our drummer?"

"Yea!" TenTen jumped in enthusiastically, "That'd be so cool! You'd be amazing! We've wanted to replace Kabuto for a while! We don't like him very much and he's no where near as good as you."

A sudden panic ran through Sasuke's heart, to his heart, all the way down to his toes.

It wasn't like he didn't want to be in a band with them. They were great and he would love to be their drummer. But his father…

"No, I'm sorry, now's not a good time for me." Sasuke said sadly. Naruto and his friends all looked a bit crestfallen, but they gave him an understanding nod.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said softly, then suddenly his face brightened, "But hey, we should exchange numbers. That way if you ever change your mind or something, you can give me a call."

"Okay, sure." Sasuke said. He didn't know if he would change his mind, but he might want to call to hang out.

"Let me see your phone." Naruto said. Sasuke handed the device over and waited to see want Naruto was doing. He could have put Naruto's number in the phone himself.

Then suddenly Naruto took a picture of Sasuke, pushed a few buttons, and handed it back.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"I took a picture of you and sent it to my cell phone. I'll send my picture to your phone now." Naruto saved Sasuke's number, and then sent a picture of himself to him.

"Call anytime." Naruto said.

"Hn…" (3)

Naruto and his friends waved good-bye and turned around and walked out of the bar. When they were gone Sasuke turned around and proceeded to walked back to his group's table. But as he was walking, he noticed that everyone at the table was staring. He made a quick glance at his father and saw the look on his face. _'Oh Shit!' _Sasuke thought.

He quickly sat down at the table, everyone's eyes on him. It was making him uncomfortable. He decided to focus on the food in the front of him.

Just as he finished taking his first bite his father spoke. "Sasuke." He said, his voice barely containing his rage, "When we get home, I'd like a word with you."

Sasuke gulped his food down and said, "Yes sir."

He didn't look up from his plate for the rest of the evening.

* * *

(1) I wanted them to have a mom. I'm making Neji and Hinata siblings.

(2) I couldn't remember the name of Garra's father so this is want I came up with. His name means stone man. I thought it might be appropriate.

(3) Lol I couldn't help it.

The song was "Every You Every Me" by Placebo. It's one of my favorite songs. If you've never heard of it you should go totally check them out.

I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm working on the second chapter right now.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto. Trust me, if I did well, yea you don't need to know that.

* * *

The ride back home was really awkward for Sasuke. Neither of his parents was talking to him and Itachi and Sai, who was staying over that night, kept throwing him questioning looks. He ignored them.

When they got home Sasuke went into the living room. He just wanted to get the whole thing over with. He sat down on the couch and Fuguka sat down on the loveseat with Mikoto. Itachi and Sai were most likely hiding on the stairs.

"Sasuke." A gruff knocked Sasuke out of is thoughts.

"Yes, sir?" he said to his father.

"You really embarrassed me tonight, Sasuke." Sasuke heard some low snickers coming from upstairs and knew it was Itachi and Sai laughing. "Not only did you sneak away from the table, but you went to talk to that boy –"

"Naruto."

"What?" Fuguka said, his eyes narrowing.

"I said Naruto. His name is Naruto. Not that boy!" Sasuke retorted. His parents jut stared at him. There wasn't a sound coming from Itachi and Sai; he knew they were in shock.

His mother broke the silence, "Sasuke we're just saying that it isn't appropriate for someone of your…stature, to be seen with people like that."

"People like what, mother?" Sasuke said coolly.

Both his parents froze, hearing the icy tone in his voice. Sasuke had never spoken to his family like that before. Even Itachi and Sai were deathly quiet on the stairs.

"W-Well, people who are – "

"How would you know who they are? You know nothing about them."

After a few moments of silence Fuguka spoke up. "Well regardless of all that you're still grounded."

"What?!"

"That's right. Give us your second cell phone and the keys to your third car."

Sasuke stared at his father. Really? That was his punishment?! How exactly was that a punishment? And when did he get a third car?!

Still perplexed, Sasuke gave his father his emergency cell phone and told him he didn't have the car keys on him.

"Okay then, well go to your room. You obviously need to think about what you've done."

'_Yea, think about what I've done in a room with a computer, TV, video games and books. I'll definitely do that."_ Sasuke thought.

He got up from off the couch and started going up the stairs. Just like he thought Sai and Itachi were sitting at the top. When he walked past them he heard Sai say sarcastically, "What are you going to do now Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked down his nose at Sai, knowing it would upset him, and evenly said "Listen to music." He walked into his room and closed the door with a soft click.

Sasuke had another secret that he kept from his parents. He loved to write. Songs. He loved to write songs. He had been in his room for a cuple of hours writing a new one. He was in a rather rebellious mood so he made the song reflect his mood. He planed on asking Naruto and the others if they wanted to play it.

Just when he had finished writing the song there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said unenthusiastically. He really didn't want to deal with his family at the moment.

"Sasuke?" his mother said as she walked into his room, closing the door behind her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Sasuke said. He could never be mean to his mother. She was just so nice.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you weren't to mad at your father and me for putting you on punishment?" _'HOW IN THE WORLD IS THIS A PUNISHMENT?!' _

"No, I'm not mad mother." He said

"Oh good. Then you won't be mad when I tell you the Harunos are coming over tomorrow for lunch. I want you to spend time with their daughter. Good-night Sasuke." and she walked out the room closing the door behind her.

Now this was his punishment, he couldn't stand the Harunos' daughter, Sakura. She was do annoying, always shouting, "Sasuke, Sasuke!" he growled low in his throat. He took back what he said about his mother. She was evil.

Suddenly, Itachi and Sai burst into his room causing Sasuke to jump.

"Hey baby brother." Itachi was twenty-one, four years older then himself. He would let him forget it either.

"Hello Itachi. Sai." Sasuke said nodding his head towards Sai. He and Sai were the same age.

Then Sasuke lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"So…" Sai started slowly, "When did you learn to play the drums?"

Sasuke, still looking at the ceiling, said, "When I was fifteen, the summer mother and father spent in France and Itachi wanted to spend the summer with some college friends. I've been playing secretly ever since. Today I was just careless. But," Sasuke paused for a moment, "I don't regret anything."

Itachi and Sai stared at him for a little bit. They were surprised by that statement. Sasuke usually cared very deeply about what his father thought and the fact the Fuguka disapproved of something that he did but didn't feel any remorse for was strange to them.

Finally Itachi broke the silence, "When are you going to play again?" Itachi also, despite the fact that their father didn't approve, really enjoyed Sasuke's playing and the strange boy's singing.

* * *

"I don't know." Sasuke replied. "They asked me if I wanted to be their full-time drummer, but I said no."

"Why?" Itachi asked incredulously, "I thought you liked it."

"I don't know." Sasuke said softly, "I guess I was afraid father wouldn't approve, but know I really don't care. I have Naruto's number in case I changed my mind. I didn't think I would, but who knows now?"

Sasuke sighed.

Itachi and Sai who would bit usually annoy the hell out of Sasuke, decided just this once to let him be. They stood up, said good-night to Sasuke, and left the room.

After they left Sasuke signed again and looked at the clock. Noticing how late it was, he started changing into some pajamas.

Tomorrow was Saturday and the Harunos were coming over. He was going to need all the rest he come get.

_The worst possible punishment ever._ That was all Sasuke could think about as Haruno Sakura latch herself onto his arm, while her best friend, Ino, was on the other. And his parents didn't even realize what torture he was in. they didn't even know that this was the punishment he had been given.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, have you noticed that I cut my hair?!" Sakura asked Sasuke didn't answer her, but thought to himself, _'Really I thought her strawberry blond hair was longer.' _And he was dead serious too. That definitely proved dhow much he paid attention.

"Sasuke, what about me?! Did you notice my new earrings?!" _'How the hell would I notice those if her blond hair is always blocking them?' _

And the girls didn't stop there. They kept talking and talking, switching topics so fast that Sasuke couldn't have responded even if he wanted to.

Then Sasuke heard something that snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" he asked.

"I said that our parents thought it would be a good idea if we were to get married."

Sasuke was taken aback. Ino decided at that point to speak up. "That's not fair to Sasuke."

'_Thank you! At least someone had sense.' _

"What would he want to marry you he could have me?"

'_I take it back. Everyone here is crazy!' _

"Sakura," Sasuke said lowly, "Who told you that?"

"Your mother." Sakura chirped, "She said it would be a good idea to…Hey Sasuke…where are you going?"

Sasuke didn't reply as he walked through the house to the kitchen, where he knew his mother would be.

When he walked into the kitchen the conversation his mother was having with Mrs. Haruno just stopped.

He knew that they were talking about him.

"Mother, may I talk with you for a moment, please?"

Both women stared expectantly at him.

"Alone?"

The women shared a quick glace then his mother said, "Well, I'm sure whatever you have to say you can say in front of Mrs. Haruno."

Sasuke shrugged and said, "I'm not marrying Sakura."

His mother and Mrs. Haruno looked shocked. "But why Sasuke? She's such a lovely girl."

"I hate her. She's annoying."

Mrs. Haruno gasped and Mikoto scowled. "Don't say that! Come on! At least consider it!"

"No."

"If you don't then you'll be letting down your Father and me. After all we've done for you, you can't do this one little thing for us?!"

"This isn't a little thing Mother! This is actually a big decision!"

"That your Father and I are helping you make!"

"More like forcing! I don't want or need your help!"

They were both breathing hard when Mikoto said in a dangerously low voice, "Sasuke, you will never speak that way again. Go to your room, now! And believe me Sasuke when I say you will be married to Sakura by the end of the summer. That gives you two months to prepare yourself. Now get out of my sight. You're Father and I will be up there later to have a talk with you."

Sasuke scowled, turned on his heel, and walked up to his room. When he got there he began to pace. He only paced when he was mad and right then and there he was furious.

Suddenly he got an idea. He grabbed his phone, dialed a number and waited for the other line to pick up.

When it had, Sasuke said, "Hey what's up? What are you doing right now?"

* * *

When Mikoto told Fuguka what happened he was beyond furious. Sasuke had been getting more and more rebellious by the day. He and Mikoto didn't understand, but they would soon enough.

They went to Sasuke's room and opened the door without even bothering to knock. However, when they got inside Sasuke wasn't there.

All they found was a note that said _'I went out. Be back later tonight.' _

Fuguka stared at the small piece of paper, his face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"SASUKE!!!"

Itachi had been talking to Sai about Sai moving in with them for the rest of the summer, when they both caught a chill and shivered. They looked each other in the eye. They both had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

Yea there was a lot of drama in this chapter, but don't worry. This story is all about the music. I really suggest that whatever song I put on here that you go listen to. You may really like some of them.


	3. Story music not a chapter

I know some people don't know the songs that are in my story so to help I'm putting them on my livejournal.

If you want to listen to the songs on the story just go there. My name is the same as it is on fanfiction.

I hope you like the songs.

If you have any problems just tell me and I'll help fix them.

Love forever,

Paiji15


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto and I never will. I can only wish.

**I ****would like to thank xXxPANDAxXx1 for helping me with Sasuke's new image. YOU'RE HELP WAS VERY APPRECIATED!! THANKS!!**

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed and/or favorited my story. It feels really great that people actually like it.

* * *

Sasuke had just walked into a dark place on the more uncivilized side of town. At least that's how his parents would have put it. Sasuke didn't have a problem with it though. It gave him a small thrill and something he felt he could have all to himself.

The place Sasuke just walked into was a club called "Club Rain"; the walls were painted a dark blue, the lights hazy in one area and brighter on the other side. It had tables and booths, a dance floor and a stage in the corner by the entrance.

Sasuke looked around for Naruto, who he had called earlier and who told him to meet here. Not seeing the pink-haired boy anywhere, Sasuke decided to sit down at a booth and wait.

As Sasuke waited, he noticed the club was getting fuller and fuller by the second. He saw a few people who were at the bar yesterday. It was the same type of crowd: wild hair, piercings, dark clothing with random splashes of color. Sasuke was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans so he pretty much fit in.

Sasuke was scanning the crowd again looking at some random guy's hair wondering if he would want to try that type of hair style when a tap on the shoulder caused him to jump. He quickly turned around in his seat to see a short, blond kid with bright blue eyes.

'_Naruto?!'_

"Hey Sasuke! It's so cool that you could make it. How long have you been waiting?" Naruto asked.

"Um, a-about five minutes." Sasuke stuttered, still staring at Naruto's hair. He liked him blond. It made him look, well, it made him look nice. It was still spiky though, but Sasuke still had to ask, "What happened to the pink?"

Naruto looked at him with big eyes then gave a small chuckle.

"I washed it out."

"How do you wash out dye?"

"It was only temporary dye so vinegar and shampoo pretty much did the trick." (1)

"Oh. So then you dyed it blond?"

"No, that's natural."

"Really?!"

"Yup."

Sasuke shook his head and decided to change the subject. "So, why did you want me to meet you here?"

"Oh yea, that's right. That band and I are playing here tonight. I thought you might like to watch. You said that you needed to get out of the house so I thought that you might like to come here.

Sasuke nodded his head in an affirmative. This placed seem pretty cool.

"When do you go on?" he asked.

"Not for another hour or so. I called you here a bit early so we could hang out."

"Okay, cool."

Naruto sat down on the other side and they talked. They talked about they're favorite colors: Naruto orange, Sasuke blue. Their favorite type of music: Naruto alternative rock, Sasuke metal. Where they lived: Sasuke Jersey City, New Jersey and Naruto Plainfield, New Jersey. They even talked about what school they were going to in the fall: both planned on going to NYU, however there was one problem.

"What do you mean your parents don't know that you got into NYU and that you're going there?!" Naruto said incredulously.

"It means exactly as it sounds. I got in on scholarship. They won't know until I move into the apartment that my parents also don't know about. I bought it with money I've saved up for years. They think I'm living in the dorms at Yale."

"Wow!" said Naruto, amazed. "You are one sneaky bastard."

"Thank you."

Naruto just rolled his eyes and gave Sasuke a small smile.

Sasuke's heart fluttered and it felt like his stomach did a summersault.

'_What the hell?!' _

Sasuke pretended not to notice his reaction to the smile and continued to chat with Naruto.

"Hey, I noticed something about you." Sasuke said,

"What?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to side innocently.

"You have an accent. Did you live somewhere else?"

"Yea, I lived in Japan until I turned fifteen. My guardian, Iruka, is a photographer and he teaches at the local community college. The pay was pretty good so we moved."

"Oh, so that's why the band's name is Yoshi."

"What?!" Naruto was looking at Sasuke as if he had grown a second _and _third head.

"Yea, you know from the Nintendo games." (2)

"I know who Yoshi is. I grew up with him (3). But that's not our name."

"Oh…Then what is it?"

"You were pretty close. The band's name is '_Yoshiaki_'. It means _Righteous Glory_. Kinda cool, huh?" (4)

Sasuke nodded his head. It was pretty cool.

"So are you all of you Japanese?" Sasuke asked. He was a little curious.

"Yea, well except for TenTen. She's Chinese."

"Hmm…So does everyone's name mean anything specific?"

"I don't know about everyone else's, but mine does."

"Tell me."

Naruto blushed. "I don't want to."

"Why?" Now Sasuke really wanted to know.

"It's a little embarrassing."

"Come on, tell me. It can't be that bad."

"Fishcake." (5)

"Huh?" _'What?!'_

"It means fishcake. My name." Naruto said looking at the table, the tips of his ears red.

Sasuke choked down his laughter. He didn't want to upset Naruto, but he was doing to save that dirt for another time. So he just changed the subject.

"You don't look Japanese."

"Huh?" Naruto said, his eyes wide.

"You don't look Japanese. Big, blue eyes, blond hair. The only thing that could pass you off as Asian is that you're shorter then average and your eyes are slanted. Slightly."

"Oh my dad was French. He was in their army and was based in Japan. He met my mom and that was that."

"Do you have duel-citizenship?" (6)

"Yes. I'm a Japanese-Frenchmen. If I stay in America long enough I'll be a citizen here as well."

"Wow." That was rather impressive.

Naruto was looking out at the crowd, lost in his own world. The two boys sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Then suddenly Naruto asked, "What time is it?"

Sasuke was slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered and looked at the clock on his cell phone.

"It's 11:19." Wow, Sasuke hadn't realized he'd been there that long. He got to the club around 9:30ish.

"I've got to head backstage." Naruto informed Sasuke. "We go on at 11:30. We're only playing one song today. This place likes to book their band slots full so that way they have different styles and therefore more customers."

Sasuke nodded his head. It made sense.

Naruto left Sasuke, saying he'd be back when the song was over.

And at 11:30, just as he said, Naruto and the others came out on the stage. But there was someone Sasuke had never seen before and he guessed that must be Kabuto, the person they wanted him to replace.

Kabuto was a skinny kid with spiky white hair pulled into a pony tail, sickly pale skin and glasses that would glint in the light.

The band started playing and Naruto began to sing.

'_We tried so hard to understand, but we can't. We held the world out in our hands and you ran away.'_

If anything Naruto sounded better then the last time Sasuke heard him.

'_Cause all we know is falling, it falls.'_

But…

'_Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all.'_

It sounded a bit off. They still sounded good, but the flow. Something wasn't right.

That was when Sasuke looked at Kabuto.

'_This isn't what you wanted. This isn't what you wanted.' _

Kabuto's playing was sloppy; he couldn't collaborate with Shikamaru on bass, and couldn't keep up with the pace of the song, going too fast on slow parts and going too slow on fast parts.

'_Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all.' _

Basically, he was a mess.

When the song was over instead of meeting Naruto back at the booth they were in, Sasuke decided to sneak backstage and get him.

Once Sasuke got backstage he saw Kiba and walked in his direction.

The first one to spot him was TenTen, who was waving him over enthusiastically. When he got there she pulled him down to whisper something in his ear. She was a bit on the short side.

"Now you see why we want to replace him." She whispered, "He sucks. We only let him play because we thought he could get better, but he's not even committed."

"I thought he sprained his wrist yesterday?" Sasuke whispered back.

"Yea, we thought so too, but today's he's miraculously healed. What a joke!" she spat. "You're, like, a million times better then him."

When Naruto showed up he was shocked to see Sasuke there. "How did you get back here?" he asked

"I snuck back here."

Naruto stared at him for a minute, the said, "You should be, like, a ninja or something."

"Maybe I am." Sasuke said, giving Naruto a wink.

Naruto blushed. Sasuke liked it when Naruto blushed.

Sasuke and Naruto waved good-bye to the others, Sasuke pointedly ignoring Kabuto. There was just something about him he didn't like. The two boys walked outside and stood in the cool summer air. They stood side-by-side and Sasuke was looking out of the corner of his eye at Naruto. That's when he got an idea.

"Hey Naruto, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Sasuke bent down and whispered something into Naruto's ear. When he stood back up, Naruto was grinning his huge fox grin. "I know the perfect place. _And_ they're open late."

* * *

Sasuke had just got home after dropping Naruto off and it was around 3 o'clock. His parents would be pissed, but he really couldn't bring himself to care. He walked through the garage and opened the door to the kitchen. Sasuke wasn't even trying to sneak, he knew his parents were up and waiting for him.

Sasuke walked into the living the living room and just as he thought, his parents were sitting on the couch waiting.

"Where the hell have you-", but Fuguka was cut off when Mikoto suddenly screamed, "What did you do to yourself?!"

Sasuke just smirked and said, "What? You don't like it?"

His father just stared, mouth open so wide he could catch flies.

Sasuke had done the unthinkable.

He cut his hair and spiked the ends. He dyed the ends a dark blue that was still visible even with his raven hair. But worst of all there was a shiny ring embedded in his lower lip.

"What are we going to do with you?!" Mikoto yelled.

"Nothing." Sasuke said calmly, catching both his parents off guard. They expected him to yell back, but then Sasuke hit then with a low blow, "Just stay out of my life. You may be my parent, but you can't govern how I run my life."

"So you did this just to s-spite us?!" Fuguka yelled.

"No. I just thought it looked cool." And with that, Sasuke turned around and started walking up the stairs.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped, turned around again and faced his parents once more.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you. I'm having a friend staying over tomorrow. Naruto. You remember him right?"

Then he continued up the stairs to his room and closed the door.

* * *

I bet you thought he was gonna kiss him. Well haha not yet.

1 This actually does work

2 Nintendo is a Japanese gaming system and Mario is one of their top selling games

3 Didn't we all

4 OMG you have no idea how long it took me to come up with a band name. But yea that's what it means

5 Yes, this is accurate

7 This is when you are a citizen to more then one country at a time

**Please review. I love reading them**.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. Between college applications, scholarship essays, and exams it's been crazy. The writer's block was killing me. So I decided to make this chapter a little longer than the others as an apology for it being so late.

This is a SasuNaru story. If you don't like it don't read.

I don't own Naruto. Only in my dreams.

I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors.

Normal

_**Lyrics**_

_Video actions_

''dialog"

'Lyrics'

_*flashbacks*_

'_Thought'_

Now, here's chapter 4

* * *

Sasuke was cleaning his room, making sure that it was spik and span. His parents may not like Naruto but they still had standards for when guests come over and since Naruto would be sleeping in Sasuke's room, it had to be spotless.

The Uchiha's didn't believe in hiring someone to clean for them. They figured if you paid someone else to do it you were lazy. They also just didn't like people touching their stuff.

Itachi and Sai were in charge of cleaning up the living room and kitchen. Sasuke laughed as he remembered the look on their faces when they saw him that morning.

_*Flashback*_

_Sasuke woke up and started stretching and yawning. He winced after he yawned because his lip was sore after getting the piercing._

_He ran his fingers through his newly shortened hair. Suddenly, he got a chill and looked down at himself. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers and the air conditioner was on. No wonder he was cold._

_Sasuke grabbed a hoodie and headed down the stairs for breakfast. When he got to the kitchen, Itachi and Sai were already eating._

"_You guys couldn't wait for me?" Sasuke said sarcastically as he walked to the cabinet. He didn't really expect them to wait, he just felt like teasing._

"_Of course not." Itachi said, looking up. "Why would we do-"_

_Sasuke, who pouring himself a bowl of Cap'n Crunch (whoever said Uchihas don't like sweets.), felt eyes on his back and turned around slowly._

_What he saw he would burn into his memory to laugh at for the rest of time._

_Itachi and Sai were staring at him, eyes wide, mouths open. It was a look he had never seen on their faces before._

"_What did you do?" Sai whispered._

"_I dyed and cut my hair and got my lip pierced." Sasuke answered calmly as he sat down next to Sai with his cereal._

"_Why?!" said Itachi, who was still slightly in shock._

"_I thought I would look cool."_

"_It does look nice." Sai said leaning over to touch the lip ring. Sasuke winced when he did._

"_Don't touch it!"_

"_Oh, my bad. Did I hurt it?"_

"_No shit, Sherlock. I only got the thing a few hours ago."_

"_Oh really?" asked Itachi, while Sai was eyeing Sasuke cereal. "Have mother and father seen it yet?"_

"_Yea, they saw it when I got home last night. They are such creepers **(1)**, sitting in the dark trying to surprise me. Too bad I already knew they would be there. They're very predictable. AND STAY AWAY FROM MY FOOD SAI OR I'LL STAB YOU WITH MY SPOON!!"_

_Sai "Epped" and slide back into his seat._

"_How do you stab someone with a spoon?" Itachi asked, raising a dark eye brow._

"_I don't know, but I would have found a way."_

_Itachi chuckled lightly at his little brother antics and continued eating his breakfast, while Sai sulked in his chair, not having stolen some of the Cap'n Crunchy goodness._

_Soon all three boys had finished eating and they started to clean._

_*End Flashback*_

It was now around 3 o'clock and Sasuke was in a nervous, excited state. He couldn't wait for Naruto to get there, but he was afraid that his parents would scare them off. Sasuke didn't have many friends and the ones he did have he didn't invite over. The only friend who'd ever been over was Neji. And that's because their families were friends.

'_I haven't talked to Neji in awhile. I need to call him later and tell him everything that had happened. You should never neglect the old friends for the new ones. I'll probably introduce him to Naruto later'_

Unexpectedly, Sasuke had another thought, _'It feels like I'm bringing a boyfriend home.'_ Sasuke blushed, and then pushed it down. Uchihas didn't blush.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Sasuke to jump. He shook himself. He'd been jumpy lately. He needed to calm down and relax.

Sasuke walked to the window and looked out to see who it was. The person outside could have been Naruto. He did tell him to come around this time.

When Sasuke looked down all he saw was a big blond puff. _It's Naruto.'_

Now Sasuke was nervous for a whole new reason. _"I NEED TO BEAT EVERYONE TO THE DOOR!'_ and with that thought Sasuke ran to the end of the hallway. When he got there he skid to a stop and peaked slowly around the corner. When he saw that the coast was clear he ran to the next corner. He continued this little dance until he got to the front door. He had to be the person to let Naruto in. His parents would probably glare at the poor kid until he ran home, crying. However, Itachi and Sai…

Sasuke didn't even want to think about how badly they would scar him. Probably for the rest of his life. So Sasuke checked to make sure the coast was clear one last time, and then opened the door.

Upon opening the door, there stood Naruto, who was giving Sasuke a small scowl. **(2)**

"Hey Naruto."

"You teme, what took so long?" Naruto said scowling more. Inwardly Sasuke tilted his head to the side. What did teme mean.

"Hn, I was making sure the coast was clear."

Naruto looked puzzled. "Clear of what?"

"My family. Anyway, come in." Sasuke said as he stepped to the side to make room for Naruto.

When Naruto walked in, he stopped and looked around. "You have a very nice home." he said. It was true, the Uchiha's did have a very nice home. They lived in a Victorian style home. It wasn't too big or too small. The perfect sized home for four people with extra room for whenever they had guests.

"Thanks." Sasuke replied, "Come on. We'll put your stuff in my room." And he walked down the hall and up the stairs with Naruto right on his heels.

Once they got to Sasuke's room Sasuke told Naruto to put his stuff by the bed. When Naruto was finished he took a few steps back and did a run and jump onto Sasuke's bed. Sasuke laughed at Naruto random act.

"Hey teme." Sasuke raised and eyebrow and said "Yes?" this was new. It seemed that he had been given a nickname. No one ever dared to do that. And he still didn't know what it meant. "Later on this week, there's this thing that my friend is having. Do you want to come with me?

"Sure. Can I bring a friend with me?"

For a second Naruto looked a bit dejected, but as fast as it came it was gone. "Yea, why not?"

"So what do you want to do?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sat for a moment, thinking. Suddenly a sly smile appeared on his face, making his cheek bones look higher and his eyes narrower. He looked just like a fox.

'_This can't be good.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Do you have any water guns?" There was a mischievous sparkle in Naruto eyes.

Sasuke leaned back a little, a tad afraid and said, "No, I don't believe we do."

"Do you mind if we go to the store to get some?" Naruto asked innocently.

'_This_ really_ can't be good.'_

"Um…sure. Which store do you want to go to?"

"Wal-mart."

"Okay then, Wal-mart it is."

Sasuke grabbed his keys and the boys proceeded down the stairs.

When they were walking past the living room Sasuke noticed that Naruto wasn't the only guest over. Itachi and Sai's friends Deidra, Kisama, and Sasori were there as well. He didn't hear the doorbell ring so they must have just walked in. **(3)**

'_Well, I might as well introduce everyone now and get it over with.'_

Sasuke walked into the living room, Naruto following behind, since he didn't know his way around the house.

Itachi was the first person to notice them. "Hey little brother. Who's your friend?"

Sasuke gave a small sigh and said, "Everyone this is Naruto. Naruto that's my mother Mikoto, my father Fuguka , my brother Itachi, cousin Sai, and their friends Deidra, Kisame, and Sasori." Naruto gave them a small smile and a wave.

"Aw come on Sassy Cat. Aren't we your too?" Deidra said with a false sweetness.

"No." A snort was heard from behind Sasuke. He turned around and saw Naruto with his eyes turned upward toward the ceiling and his shoulders and lips trembling. Sasuke shot him a glare, which Naruto ignored, and turned back around to everyone else.

"Anyway… what are you doing here?" Instead of Deidra answering Fuguka did.

"Well, you're having your friend stay over so why not Itachi and Sai's friends too." When he finished he had a smug look on his face.

"Whatever." Sasuke said with a shrug, making his father deflate a little.

"So, um, Naruto and I are going to Wal-Mart. Do you and mom want anything?"

"No thank you, sweetie." Mikoto said sweetly. Sasuke gave her a small smile. Now that was the mother he remembered.

"What are you getting?" The question was directed toward Naruto.

"Oh nothing really, Uchiha-san." Everyone in the room, except Sasuke, gave him a funny look.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yea whenever you –"The look was back. The sly look from upstairs, only it was back three times as strong, making his eyes shine evilly.

'_This _really, really_ can't be good.'_

Sasuke finally had to ask, "What are you planning?"

Naruto gave him the most innocent look ever, making his eyes big and shiny, like a child.

"Nothing." Naruto said, then suddenly the innocence was gone, the sly smirk back ten fold as he ran put of the room with a cackling laugh towards the way he thought the garage might be.

"Get back here!" Sasuke shouted as he ran after the laughing boy.

Everyone else just stared.

"I have a bad feeling." Sai said.

Everyone nodded their heads. All of a sudden Kisame said, "Did Sasuke always have that hair color?"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto just got back from the store when they walked in from the garage into the kitchen.

Naruto, who had a happy little grin on his face, walked to Sasuke's room with some plastic bags. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked on the verge of death. He plopped down on a chair at the kitchen table and banged his head on it. Itachi, Sai, and their friends walked in.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kisame asked.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, placing his cheek on the table, to look at them and said, "You don't want to know, but F.Y.I. I'm banned from Wal-Mart."

"What?!"

"Yea..."

"Where's Naruto?" Sasori asked.

"I think I saw him go upstairs." Sai said. As soon as he said that Sasuke's head snapped up and he ran out of the room yelling, "NARUTO YOU BETTER NOT GET ANYTHING WET!"

"I WON'T!" Naruto yelled back.

"I wonder what those two are planning."

Later on they all found out when they met the end of a water gun.

* * *

Later on that afternoon, around eleven, after everyone had dried off and finished beating the shit out of Sasuke and Naruto, all of the boys and the parents were in the family room watching movies.

Mikoto had just asked everyone if they wanted a snack. Everyone shouted out an answer except Naruto. "Naruto." She said. She had finally started to warm up to him. "Do you want anything?"

"Oh, no thank you, Uchiha-san."

When Mikoto had left for the kitchen, Fuguka decided to put Naruto on the spot. "Why do you keep on calling us Uchiha-san? Are you one of those Japan obsessed people?"

Naruto looked shocked. He wasn't expecting to be put on blast **(4)** like that.

"N-no I'm not. I lived in Japan until I was fifteen. I part Japanese, my father was French. It's just a habit to use san when giving respect."

"So that means you're fluent?"

"Yes, sir. In French as well."

"So you sing right?" Kisame asked, "Can you sing in Japanese?"

"Yea, usually. But I can't sing at all right now, because I strained my voice last night. I have videos though."

"Can you show us?" Deidra asked.

"Yea." And Naruto ran upstairs to Sasuke's room to grab his Ipod. When he came back, he plugged it up to the TV. **(5)**

"This is around the time I first moved here, back when our drummer could actually play." Naruto said bitterly.

"You mean Kabuto?" Sasuke asked. Everyone was a bit surprised that Sasuke actually knew what he was talking about.

"No, this was our very first drummer. He quit when he went to college. He had to because his school was so far away."

After Naruto fiddled around with his Ipod an image appeared on the TV of a room fill of red flashing lights.

"The name of the song is 'Scars.'" And with that Naruto pushed play.

'_The strumming of bass and guitar can be heard. Pink and red lights are flashing over the stage. Naruto steps out of the shadows with a glowing guitar. He is mumbling into the microphone, making the audience go crazy. **(6)** Shikamaru is singing a quick background part next to him.'_

Sasuke turned his head slightly to the side and saw Naruto moving his mouth to the words, eyes transfixed onto the screen.

'_The drums are added, the sound of the guitars change. The whole stage is illuminated. Shikamaru is screaming into the microphone. **"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeaaah."**_

_Then Naruto starts to sing. **(7)**_

"_**Kuchibiru kara  
kobore ochiru  
sabitatsu no kakera  
shita ni nokoru  
sono nigami ga  
kizu wo kojiakeru"**_

_He was swinging his hips to the music and Naruto and Shikamaru start to sing in unison._

_**"Nagashikome  
ima CELLULOID no yume wo  
fusagaru kizuato ni yonmoji no TATTOO  
**_

_**Zure hajimeta  
RHYTHM no naka  
midare odoru  
MELODY  
kakechigai no BUTTON de sae  
kizukazu  
kanade tsuzuketa  
iro no nai hana ni  
mamirete odore  
yokotawaru uta ni KISS wo ataeyo"'**_

The Uchihas and co. were surprised that Naruto's voiced could sound so deep and angry. Everyone took their eyes off the screen at one point or another and looked at Naruto. He was still mouthing the words, his arms wrapped around his legs, chin on his knees, eyes closed, head bopping to the music.

**"**_**Kaze ni tokete nagareru  
omae no yokogao  
kirisaite yaritai to kizuguchi wo hoshigaru  
kimi no kowareta MELODY nido to majiwarazu  
kietekure saken demo  
asu mo mata  
onaji kage wo kita mama de"**_

_Kiba suddenly stared singing._

**"**_**Dead Poem's Still Alive  
Dead Poem's Still Alive into me  
Dead Poem's Still Screamin'  
Dead poem's Still screamin' into me"**_

_Then came the guitar solos. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and TenTen played perfectly in sync. Naruto and Kiba are both playing guitar and Shikamaru and TenTen both play bass, but different parts. The mystery drummer plays a small piece in the background. Naruto is singing again._

**"**_**Nido to kataru koto mo nai  
katachi ni inori wo  
magiremonaku  
itsukushimi wo  
wakachi atta hibi wo Oh yeah Yeaaaaaaaah"'**_

Suddenly Sasuke heard a sound next to him and turned to see what it was and apparently the whole room heard because everyone turned their heads.

They were all surprised to find out that it was Naruto singing. His voice was a bit gravely, proof that he did, indeed, strain it, but it still sounded good.

**'"**_**Love Brilliant Scars  
Paint Brilliant tomorrow  
Sing Brilliant song for myself"'**_

Naruto's eyes were still closed. He seemed to be in his own world.

The whole group jumped when the video ended because it ended with a scream

**'"**_**DEAD POEM!" **_

_The stage fades to black.'_

The Ipod cut off and went back to the list of videos and Naruto got up off the couch to collect his belongings. While doing so he gave a small yawn.

Upon seeing him yawn Mikoto looked at the clock and notice it was around twelve-thirty.

"Okay everyone." She said, "It's getting late. You don't have to go to sleep, but go to your rooms and don't be too loud."

Everyone said okay, got up and went to where ever they were sleeping for the night. Sasuke and Naruto went to Sasuke's room and change into their pajamas.

They both crawled into Sasuke's bed. After he'd gotten comfortable Sasuke had to ask, "Naruto, who was that drummer?"

There was silence for a few moments, then he replied, "My older brother." Then he turned over on his side and promptly fell asleep.

"Sasuke lay there for a few more minutes, processing this new information, and then sleep captured him as well.

But not before he had made his decision.

* * *

**1** A person with stalker like qualities, weird looking, and very touchy at times. This word is a permanent part of my friends' and my vocabularies.

**2** Imagine how long it must've taken Sasuke to get to the door while he was playing 'spy'.

**3** My friends do this. One time my friend ,Sammi, just walked in and yelled "I'm home!" I just looked at her and walked away.

**4** It means to be put on the spot or have your business put out for everyone near to know.

**5** I don't know if this is possible.

**6** I don't have lyrics to this part because the version I'm using is live and this was an added on. You should check it out on Youtube.

**7** If anyone goes to watch this video just to be clear Naruto is singing the lead singer's part and playing the lead guitarists part (he's the guy in the pink-LOVE HIM) and Shikamaru is singing the guy in the pinks part. His name is hide!!! :3

The song is "Scars" by X-Japan. It's a really good song.

Here's the link to the video. I hope you like this song as much as I do.

**/watch?v =beJQ3IbXUfs**

I plan on making the trip to Wal-Mart a side story.

I hope everyone likes this chapter. I worked really hard on it.


	6. HELP ME PLEASE! not a chapter

Hi everyone.

What's up?

I'm working on the new chapter as we speak, but I need a beta. Having one would really help my writing and I would be really grateful to anyone who helps me. So if anyone would like to please message me.

Also, this is kinda embarrassing but, if anyone is really good at writing lemons would you like to collaborate with me on a few stories that I'm writing. I'm afraid that my lemon writing skills suck horribly as I can't even get up the courage to write one. Lol. So if anyone would like to help me with this I'll give you details on the stories and etcetera, etcetera. I would REALLY, REALLY appreciate it.

Thanks

Love

Paiji15


	7. Chapter 5

Warm breath fanning over his face made Sasuke stir slightly from his sleep. His eyes fluttered open to see two pale pink lips staring him right in the face. They were parted slightly, showing off a small red tongue. He could also see the tips of pearly white teeth.

Sasuke tilted his head up slightly to look at the rest of the sleeping boys face. The blond hair framed his face delicately, bangs landing right above golden eyelashes that were fluttering, a telltale sign that the boy was having a dream.

Sasuke's eyes went back to Naruto's plush pink lips once again. They were so tempting. Too tempting and he was fighting a losing battle.

Sasuke moved his face closer, inch by inch, to the other boy's face. He was praying to every god from every religion that Naruto wouldn't wake up. But even with that risk he couldn't stop. Soon Sasuke was no more than a hair's width away from Naruto's lips. He was so close; the anticipation was boiling up inside of him, making his heart thump wildly.

Sasuke couldn't believe how daring he was being right then and there.

Suddenly, the mouth he had been fantasizing about opened wide in a yawn and then Naruto's whole body shifted, his back now facing Sasuke.

Sasuke sat for a second, and then laid on his back, huffing, and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. HE HAD BEEN SO CLOSE!

Sasuke continued to glare at the ceiling. He was pissed off. He just made a new goal for himself. Claim Naruto's Lips as His Own. Yeah, that was a good plan.

Sasuke sat for second thinking, when had he become attracted to Naruto? He guessed he must've always been attracted to him. Why else would he have felt such a strong pull to him back at that bar? He had always suspected that he was a homosexual, but seeing as he had more asexual tendencies then anything, Sasuke really didn't dwell on it. He had been with a few people, but it never was anything serious. They would mess around a bit, but that was all. There was no commitment. They were just there until the next person came along.

It wasn't like Sasuke was completely heartless. He only did stuff like that with people who wanted the same thing as himself. Complete un-attachment.

But for some reason it felt different with Naruto. He wanted to get attached, to learn more about him and have Naruto learn more about Sasuke as well.

Sasuke continued to lay in bed next to Naruto, who was still asleep, thinking about life. Eventually, he drifted back to sleep.

Sasuke awoke again from a knock on the door.

"Sasuke?" He heard his mother say. He groaned, turned over on his stomach, and pilled a pillow over his head. He felt Naruto shift too and figured he had done around the same thing that he, himself, had done.

"Come on guys. Time to get up if you want breakfast." At the mention of food, both boys' stomachs growled.

Mikoto heard them and laughed quietly. When the boys still didn't get out of bed she started to get impatient.

"You two have until I count to five. If you're not out of bed, you'll be sorry."

Sasuke and Naruto still didn't budge. They tried to go back to sleep over her nagging.

Mikoto's face was impassive as she walked to the bed.

"One." She out her hands on the bed.

"Two." Sasuke smashed the pillow harder on his head.

"Three." Mikoto gripped the blankets in her hands.

"Four." She was still ignored.

"_Five_." Mikoto gave them one last look to see if she could detect any movement. When she didn't see any she gave a small sigh.

Then she ripped the blankets ad sheets off the bed, exposing both boys to the cold air.

Sasuke and Naruto screamed as the cold air hit their skin. They wrapped their arms around themselves as they sat up, trembling.

"I told you," Mikoto said smugly as walked towards the door. "Time for breakfast." Then she was gone.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other in silence.

"Hn," Sasuke said, "I think we should get dressed."

"Yea, good idea,"Naruto replied.

They grabbed some hoodies and flannel pants, and then proceeded to go to the kitchen.

When they got there, they noticed they were the only ones in the kitchen besides Fugaku, who had a huge stack of pancakes on his plate. Naruto's blue eyes grew wide and Sasuke's stomach gave a rather loud growl.

The teenagers ran over to the counter to get some food before the other boys got there. Naruto and Sasuke filled their plates with pancakes and bacon and sat down. As soon as they had done so Itachi, Sai and another, along with Mikoto, walked into the room. Mikoto walked in with a small smile on her face and a little skip in her step, while the boys looked irritated and dreary. And Wet.

"What happened to you guys?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face. He and Sasuke were trying not to laugh as water dripped from the boys' pants legs onto the floor.

Kisame opened his mouth to answer Naruto, but Mikoto cut him off and said, "They didn't want to get out of bed. I told them they would regret it and now they're all wet." Then she walked over got her food, and sat down.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahoooo. OH MAN!" They said gasping for air.

"It's not that funny," Itachi said, getting slightly irritated.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, then looked at the group of soaking boys, then back at each other. Naruto's lips were twitching while Sasuke was making some coughing-choking noise.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. OH MY GOD!! Hoo Hoo. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." They started pointing. "Oh man! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha – ONNT!"

Silence.

"Did you just snort?! Oh my god!" Now Sasuke was pointing at Naruto.

"HEY, DON'T LAUGH!" Now Naruto had Sasuke in a headlock and they started wrestling on the floor. Everyone looked down at the floor, and then went back to eating like the two boys weren't even there. (1)

The boys eventually gave up when they realize that their food was getting cold. They sat down in their seats once again, like they hadn't just been wrestling on the floor for the past few minutes.

As they ate Fugaku glowered at them from his spot at the table. He didn't like Naruto. To him the boy was a menace. He made Sasuke, who was normally so well behaved and obedient, act out against him, making everything about Sasuke change and he wouldn't have that. That kid had to go.

Naruto sat in his chair, unaware of the malicious thoughts towards him. He just chewed his piece of bacon happily, swinging his feet that could just barley reach the floor. Sasuke noticed his feet and how the tips of Naruto's toes grazed the floor and couldn't contain myself.

"Naruto, you know what I just realized?" He said catching everyone's attention.

"What?" Naruto said curiously, his feet still swinging.

"You are very short."

"EHHHH!" Naruto said; eyes wide, mouth open wide enough to see the sharp point of his incisors. Itachi, Sai, and the others started laughing.

"I mean, I noticed that you were shorter than average, but you're feet aren't even touching the ground. How tall are you anyway?!"

"Mumble," Naruto grumbled out.

"What?"

"MUMBLE."

Sasuke reached over and pinched Naruto's cheeks. "Speak up." Fugaku glared at them again. No one noticed.

"Owowowowowow! I'm five feet tall!" Sasuke let go of Naruto's face.

"Dang, I hadn't noticed you were really _that_ small," Sasuke mused.

"Well duh," Naruto said while message his cheek. "You forget my mother was Japanese so I never would've been very tall."

"Hmm, but still, I'm like two whole heads taller then you."

"Oh," Naruto said blinking at Sasuke. "How tall are you?"

"Six foot two."

"Wow, now I really do feel short." Naruto said, crossing his arms and pouting.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle and continued to eat. Naruto joined him after a few more moments of pouting and started to hum while he ate.

"Hm hm hm hm hmm hm hmmm mm."

"WILL YOU STOP MAKING THAT NOISE?!" Fugaku yelled. He was tired of hearing this boy and his voice. His entire presence was irritating.

"Oh-h. Sorry." Naruto said, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Fugaku, you didn't have to yell at him." Mikoto said, coming to Naruto's defense. "I'm sure if you had just asked he would've stopped."

Fugaku snorted. He couldn't believe his own wife was taking that boys side

Sasuke glared at his father. Itachi and Sai were the only ones who saw it. They then looked back toward Naruto and saw that he was visibly affected by how Fuguka treated him. He looked withdrawn and so small. Smaller then usual. He was biting his lip and fiddling with his fingers.

When Sasuke stopped glaring at Fugaku, he noticed his friend withdrawn attitude. He put his rather large hands on the small of Naruto's back and rubbed his hand in small circles to comfort his small blond friend. He knew all too well how scary his father could be.

To distract Naruto he decided to ask him a question.

"Was that song you were humming by Placebo?"

This caught everyone's attention. It was always a shock to them the Sasuke knew about music.

"Yea, it was. I think the song is 'Sleeping with Ghosts'. It's a pretty cool song."

"I think so too." The two continued to discuss music, while everyone else just sat and listened.

The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully. Sasuke and Naruto avoided Fugaku at all costs, mostly hanging out with the other boys in the Uchihas' large backyard.

Soon it was time for Itachi and Sai's friends to leave. Naruto was staying over for one more night.

After the Uchihas' and Naruto had eaten dinner the two friends went up to Sasuke's room, changed into their pajamas, and decided to watch a movie in there. While the movie was playing having random conversations again. They talked about how they loved or hated ketchup and mustard (2) and were now talking crushes and kisses.

Soon they started watch the movie again.

'_McLovin'?! Who do you think you are?! Seal?!"_ (3)

The lights from the television were dancing across Naruto's face and Sasuke knew that this was his chance.

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's cheek and turned his head to face him. Naruto's big blue eyes looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to do.

"Sa-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke putting his lips against his. Naruto's eyes were wide, but slowly closed as he melted into the kiss and began to kiss Sasuke back.

'_Yes!'_ Sasuke screamed in his head. _'He's kissing back!_

After a few minutes they broke apart, both panting for air.

Once he had gotten enough air in his lungs Naruto leaned over toward the raven haired boy, his lips not even an inch from the others and said, _"Hush, its okay, dry your eye. Dry you eye, soul mate dry your eye."_

"_Cause soul mates never die,"_Sasuke finished leaning forward and claiming Naruto's lips as his own another time.

When they broke apart the second time, Sasuke leaned over to Naruto ear and whispered, "About your proposal to me a couple of days ago…I accept.

Naruto's eyes widened, before giving the other a beautiful smile, then slipping his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissing him once again.

'_Hmm, this is nice.'_ They both thought.

*

1 This whole thing is my friends and I from the laughing at the snort (i.e. me. Yes I snort), to the silence, and the wrestling. We have some good times.

2 This is a convo I have often with my friend Deidre.

3 Love this movie. It's bitchin'.


	8. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story. I personally hate it when people take forever to update a story and I've become one of those people. It wasn't totally because I was being lazy, that's like only 5% of it.**

**I had my senior project presentation (Which I didn't get the grade I thought I should have),**

**Getting up a few grades so I could keep my 3.6 GPA,**

**my birthday and my friends' and family's birthdays (Their birthdays are May 7, May 13, two on May 20, May 24, May 26, and May 27, while mine is the 21st of May. I'M OFFICALLY 18! ),**

**Friend issues (A few I think I won't be friends with for much longer),**

**Graduation,**

**Grad parties,**

**Lost the flash disk with the story on it so I had to retype it and my beta got the rough draft jammed in her locker.**

**And every time I actually did go to update it would rain knocking out my internet.**

**So yea, not entirely my fault.**

**ANYWAY here's chapter 6 beta'd by my friend Paige (We have the same name).**

*

For the second morning in a row, Sasuke awoke to the feeling of breath on his face. He was too tired to actually open his eyes, but he felt something soft and heavy laying across his body. Deciding to suck it up, Sasuke cracked one eye open and looked down his chest.

And there he saw Naruto with his face pressed into Sasuke's neck, hands fisting Sasuke's shirt, and his body splayed out over Sasuke's the other boy in question didn't mind though. Naruto was like a living furnace and since his room would tend to get freezing cold because of the air conditioning, it was all good.

And really, after what happened last night, why in the world would he make Naruto move? Sasuke was blushing just thinking about it, not that he would even admit it.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto once more, ran his hand through soft blond hair a few times before resting it there and fell back asleep.

*

Once again Mikoto found herself outside her son's door in order to wake him and his friend up. She couldn't just let them sleep the whole day away. However, she wasn't expecting to see what she saw when she stepped inside the room.

Sasuke and Naruto were lying on the bed with Naruto resting between Sasuke's legs. Not only that, Sasuke had a hand threaded through Naruto's hair and the other hand on the small of Naruto's back. Naruto's face was nuzzled against her son's neck and had one of his hands up Sasuke's shirt.

She must've made some typed of shocked noise, because Itachi came out of his room to see what was up.

"Mother, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked up to her from behind. It didn't take long for him to realize what had shocked her and he too stood in the doorway with his mouth agape.

Because the door was being held open, a cool breeze came into the room causing Sasuke to stir from his sleep. Mikoto and Itachi didn't notice, however, because they were caught up in a heated whispered conversation.

"Father can't find out about this!"

"I know. Imagine what he'd do!"

'_What in the world are they talking about?_' Sasuke thought. He was quickly getting irritated with his mother and brother who were letting more cold air into his already freezing room. Even the warmth from Naruto wasn't helping stop the shivers that were racking his body.

"Do you need something?" He asked them scathingly causing them both to jump in surprise and shock. "If you don't, leave. I would like to go back to sleep."

Mikoto and Itachi continued to stand in the doorway and stare. Sasuke hadn't moved an inch from when they first walked in. It was like he didn't noticed or like he didn't care.

Mikoto cleared her throat and said, "Um, it's time to get up."

Sasuke sighed and stretched a little. Then he used the hand on Naruto's back to shake him slightly. "Hey, Naruto. It's time to wake up." He said softly. Mikoto and Itachi were surprised by the tenderness in his tone. That's when it dawned on them…

This was why he didn't want to marry Sakura….

He was gay!

Both mother and son stood together in shock as Sasuke gently roused Naruto from his sleep. They looked at each other and decided to leave. They needed to think about how to handle this new situation. And how to break the news to Fugaku.

*

Soon everyone was downstairs eating breakfast. Naruto and Sasuke sat as far away from Fugaku as possible, while the person in question glared at them from his spot at the table. Mikoto and Itachi would occasionally glance at each other, trying to figure out how to deal with Sasuke. Sai was looking around the table confused. The tension at the table was killing him. He needed to break it.

"Hey Naruto," he said, causing both Naruto and Sasuke to look up at him. "I have a question."

"Ask away." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Why was your hair pink a couple of days ago?"

Sasuke and Naruto both busted out laughing, startling everyone at the table.

After he had calmed down a bit, Naruto said, "Really, I just wanted to see how it would look and if I could pull it off. My favorite guitarist had the same hair style and it looked really good on him."

"Oh." Sai said, looking thoughtful then asked, "So then, what's your real hair color?"

At this question, Fugaku looked interested. He couldn't wait to put the small boy on the spot again.

"This is my natural color." Naruto responded before taking a bite of waffle.

"That's impossible." Fugaku said smugly. "You can only cover dye with more dye, unless you grow it out."

Naruto narrowed his eyed at Fugaku. The man was really starting to piss him off. "It wasn't permanent dye. I wasn't planning on having it for long. My hair is naturally this color and I really don't appreciate you telling me what is and isn't possible about my body." he said frostily.

Fugaku opened his mouth to say something else to Naruto, but before he could, Mikoto decided to stop him before the conversation turned ugly.

"Naruto, sweetie, have you finished packing everything. I plan on taking you home around twelve-thirty and I don't want to forget something."

Naruto gave her a broad smile and said, "Yes I have all of my stuff together. I'll go check though, to make sure I didn't forget something."

"Okay, good." She gave Naruto a small smile back, before shooting her husband a look. He was s unnecessarily cruel to that boy.

After breakfast, Sasuke and Naruto went back up to Sasuke's room and they sat on the bad facing each other. They hadn't had the chance to talk about what happened the night before and it was killing them both. Not only had Sasuke agreed to be in the band as their drummer, but the two of them had kissed, made out even, well into the night. It was like they couldn't stop even if their lives depended on it. Hell, they could've died kissing and they would have been alright.

Sasuke knew what he wanted and that was the small, blonde boy sitting across from him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said huskily, "Come here."

Naruto shivered at the tone on Sasuke's voice. He then crawled slowly across the bed over t Sasuke. It was like Sasuke's voice pulled him over by some invisible force and he couldn't fight it even if he tried.

When he was right in front of Sasuke, Sasuke reached out and pulled Naruto onto his lap. Then proceeded to kiss him senseless once again.

Naruto instinctually looped his arms around Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke had one large hand on the small of Naruto's back and the other holding Naruto's neck and head.

When the hand in his hair started to massage his head, Naruto let out a small purr and spread his legs to wrap around Sasuke's middle. Sasuke then pulled Naruto to him until there was no more space between their bodies.

When air became a problem, they broke apart, panting. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and their bodies broke apart quickly. Naruto practically leaped across the room and Sasuke sat up. Both boys had dark blushes across their faces.

When Mikoto walked into the room Sasuke was making his bed and Naruto was going through his bag. "You have everything, sweetheart?" she asked Naruto.

"Y-yes, Uchiha-san."

"Good. Oh and Sasuke, I'm doing the laundry so get all your dirty clothes together."

"O-okay, mother. I will."

"Good" She gave both boys a suspicious look making them break eye contact with her."

"Well, if you boys need me I'll be downstairs."

"Okay." They both said in unison, still not making eye contact with her.

When Mikoto left silence filled the room.

Then, "Oh man, that was a close one." Naruto said while laughing.

Sasuke joined in and agreed, "It really was.

*

**(1) No duh!**

**Review please! I love reading your opinions!**


End file.
